


Whatever happened

by sloganeer



Category: NSYNC, The Strokes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys really live up to it, don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever happened

**Author's Note:**

> For ljuser=sundaysunday.

Justin would never do this, but he's half-drunk anyway. And Julian looks gone. He's sprawled on a disgusting sofa in a dark corner. He's alone. Nick's just been distracted by a roadie bashing his guitar around and taken off. Justin makes his move then, walking up, and thrusting out a hand.

"Amazing. I mean, you guys really live up to it, don't you?"

Jules kinda smirks, flicking his ash on Justin's too-clean sneakers.

Justin glances around, taking in the atmosphere of the dirty, packed club. He's never played anything like this. It feels different. It makes his mouth twitch and his hands shake. Julian gives him a little nod, so Justin grabs the empty space on the couch. It's still warm.

They're hidden in that corner. They can see everyone else off in little groups, circling, and talking about nothing. Talking about themselves, not the show.

Jules leans in, pressing against Justin's side. "Tell me what it felt like out there. In the crowd."

"Amazing," Justin swallows. He can't stop saying it, and he doesn't want to when Julian's hand travels up to his neck, holding him on the couch.

"We're a hundred times better than you fuckers. You may sell the shitty t-shirts, but I'm the one making the music."

Justin doesn't understand when Jules' lips crush his own. And it's over too soon, before he has time to do anything about it. The guy was drunk, Justin tells himself, as he works his way through the crowd and outside into the cold. The guy was drunk with the first bassline of the first song. Justin presses a finger to his lips every time he hears it.


End file.
